


До скончания времён

by Levian



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence - Post-Predacons Rising, Fluff, M/M, Post-Predacons Rising (Prime Movie), honestly not fluff at all
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levian/pseuds/Levian
Summary: Кибертрон возрождён. Но Оптимус отправляется в единственное место на планете, где нет никого… почти никого.





	До скончания времён

**Author's Note:**

> в 85% моих фиков присутствует некая метафорическая сова, которая не то, чем кажется. этот фик не исключение.

Вместе с потоком света в распахнутые двери хлынула пыль. Оптимус, хмурясь, оглядел зал. Из темноты неохотно выплыли покрытые патиной стены, неработающие светильники, громоздкая, неудобная мебель, грязные рамки из-под голограмм и стопки датападов. Придётся потрудиться, чтобы привести всё в порядок. Оптимус решил не откладывать.   
Руки отвыкли от простой работы, но Оптимус не сдавался. Он работал методично, размеренно, как, бывало, перебирал и сортировал в архиве информацию, по байтам раскидывая её по соответствующим массивам. Торопиться ему было некуда. Заброшенные залы становились светлее и чище, и на искре у Оптимуса чуть легчало. Приятно было заниматься тем, что не имело никакого отношения к войне.   
К концу первого декацикла он ощутил чьё-то присутствие. Отменил команду об активации бластеров и продолжил отчищать стену от ржавых пятен. В тот раз из теней никто не появился.   
Но ощущение возвращалось, и с каждым разом неведомый гость подбирался всё ближе и ближе. Ярче всего Оптимус почувствовал чужое электромагнитное поле, когда, после целого дня возни с генератором, сидел на ступенях снаружи здания. Внизу простиралось серебристо-серое море полуразрушенных строений, которые заходящее светило окрасило в ржавые тона. Оптимус подавил автоматический порыв отмыть и их тоже.   
Сзади повеяло холодком. Обернувшись, Оптимус увидел в распахнутой двери массивный силуэт. Сенсоры кольнуло статическим электричеством.   
— Убирайся, — глухо сказал Мегатрон. — Каон — мой. И всегда будет моим.   
Оптимус пожал плечами:   
— Каон — большой город. Здесь всё равно никого нет, кроме нас двоих. И мне здесь нравится.   
— Убирайся, Прайм.   
Оптимус развернулся обратно к закату. В угасающих лучах кислотные лужи искрились, как осколки Кристального города, а обломки стен отбрасывали на землю корчащиеся тени. Усилием воли Оптимус заставил себя видеть лишь истину: безмолвные, разорённые останки города, который бросили даже инсектиконы.   
— Убирайся, иначе я тебя уничтожу.   
В спину ткнулось дуло пушки.  
— Я думал, это просто слухи, — негромко сказал он. — Что ты здесь. Думал, ты покинул Кибертрон. Думал, ты…  
— Я больше никогда не покину Кибертрон.  
— Как и я.   
Не ответив, Мегатрон развернулся и скрылся в темноте.   
С этого дня началось их очередное противостояние. Ожесточённое — иначе они друг с другом не привыкли — но на удивление безобидное. Оптимус смазывал дверные петли и запускал вентиляторы, чинил генератор и включал лампы. Сегмент за сегментом, отсек за отсеком он отвоёвывал здание от пыли, ржавчины и забвения. Мегатрон больше не показывался, но повсюду Оптимус находил следы его присутствия. Вмятины на стенах от кулаков. Разорванные когтями провода. Искореженный генератор. Распахнутые двери, в которые ветром нанесло пыли и мелкого мусора. Они с Мегатроном словно жили в двух разных измерениях, где время текло с разницей в наноклик, и могли общаться друг с другом лишь при помощи обветшавших, но незыблемых предметов, которые их обоих окружали.   
К концу первого дециворна Оптимус признался себе, что скучает по яростным спорам. Он никогда не относил себя к ботам, которые не могут существовать без других. Он ценил дружбу и приветствовал общение, но в глубине искры всегда пребывал наедине с собой, в том месте, куда закрыт был вход всем прочим. Однако Мегатрон обладал свойством забивать собой все инфоканалы, сосредотачивать внимание Оптимуса на себе одном; он умел выдернуть из отрешённости, поколебать баланс и вывести из равновесия.   
В один из дней, считать которые потеряло всякий смысл, Оптимус сидел на верхнем ярусе каонской Арены и бездумно глядел в круглое жерло Ямы, где некогда боты убивали друг друга и меха-зверей на потеху публике. Там, где бесчисленные дроны-уборщики неустанно трудились над тем, чтобы сохранить идеальную чистоту поля в промежутках между боями, теперь царило запустение. Оптимус находил в этом странное успокоение. Он только начал заново постигать сложную концепцию наслаждения простым отдыхом после простой работы.   
Сверху на Оптимуса и дальше, на ряды пыльных сидений, упала шипастая тень.   
— Здесь я одержал свою первую победу. — Мегатрон тяжело опустился на соседнее место. — Здесь ко мне впервые прислушались. А сейчас здесь так тихо.   
На миг Оптимус как наяву услышал рёв толпы, лязг, когда сотни тысяч меха в едином порыве, как огромный гештальт, вскакивают на ноги; увидел вздымающиеся кверху руки, крылья, бешено крутящиеся от азарта колёса. А теперь тут только они вдвоём — бок о бок посреди моря пыли.   
— Даже Арена заслужила отдых.   
Мегатрон кивнул на выступающую над прочими, словно голова исполинского предакона, ложу для членов Сената и особо важных гостей.   
— А почему ты не там? Ты же Прайм. Побалуй себя, выбери место с видом получше. Хотя в Каоне не осталось ничего, на что стоит смотреть.   
Оптимус покачал головой:  
— Мне и здесь удобно.   
— Да уж. У тебя всегда был странный пунктик насчёт того, что ты не достоин лучшего.   
Между ними повисло молчание.   
— Я не собираюсь никуда уходить, — сказал наконец Оптимус. — Я пришёл насовсем.   
— Отравить мне существование, полагаю? — оскалился Мегатрон. — Так ведь я и уничтожить тебя могу. Мне это ничего не стоит! Думаешь, рука дрогнет? Думаешь, я больше не хочу тебя убить? Думаешь, что теперь всё иначе, раз я больше не...  
— Нет, не думаю.   
Мегатрон осёкся и долго смотрел на него в упор. В расширившейся оптике мелькнуло странное недоумение, будто у юнца, только вылезшего из Колодца.   
— Ненавижу тебя.   
— Можем сразиться, если хочешь.   
Мегатрон вскочил на ноги.   
— Мне не нужны твои подачки, Прайм! Ступай к своим автоботам! Ступай туда, где должен быть! Трансформируйся и катись отсюда! Оставь меня в моих владениях. Тебе здесь не место.   
Оптимус глянул на него снизу вверх.   
— Как ты справедливо заметил, я Прайм. Я сам решаю, где мне место.   
Мегатрон вскинул руку с пушкой и выстрелил. Не в Оптимуса, а в сиденья напротив. Те с грохотом обрушились вниз, увлекая за собой новые и новые ряды, словно настоящий строй солдат — но в игрушечной войне. Арена содрогнулась, приветствуя последнюю битву, кверху поднялся гул металла и, запоздало, облако пыли. Когда та осела, Мегатрона уже не было.   
Оптимус тоже поднялся и направился к своему новому дому.   
Мегатрон не оставлял попыток его прогнать и, в одной из их очередных недолгих колких бесед, даже сравнил его с роем скраплетов. Но Оптимус не сдавался, и мало-помалу что-то изменилось. Генератор больше не сбоил, и свет в занятых Оптимусом комнатах горел ровно, без перебоев. Вмятины в стенах он выровнял, и новых пока не появлялось. Ржа и разруха отступили, их сменило подобие уюта.   
Ему бы радоваться — но что-то его тревожило. Они с Мегатроном всегда были как певцы, что поют одну песню на разных языках. Но сейчас его вечный противник замолк и удалился во мрак. Оптимус не затем явился в Каон, чтобы лишать Мегатрона последнего пристанища. Он просто хотел… покоя.   
Он искал на Арене и в трущобах, искал в тоннелях и на автострадах, обшаривал высотки, откуда многие колёсники побоялись бы даже смотреть вниз, и прочёсывал разрушенные магазинчики, где когда-то продавалось всё — от сменных шин до игральных датападов. Каон смеялся над ним, как несдавшийся побеждённый в ожидании последнего удара. Но Оптимус хотел мира.   
Он направился в единственное необследованное место и уже знал, что если найдёт там Мегатрона, тот возненавидит его ещё больше.   
Спуск спиралью уходил во тьму. Шахтные стволы каонского энергонного месторождения, разветвляясь, расползались во мрак, как пролитое масло. Над заброшенными тоннелями изрядно потрудились инсектиконы: обломки их корпусов, местами со следами скраплетовых зубов, хрустели под ногами, попадались и пустые стазисные капсулы. От шахтёрских машин не осталось ни винтика. В своё время их все вывезли и погрузили на боевые корабли, а самые громоздкие переплавили на военные нужды.   
Чем глубже Оптимус спускался, тем неохотнее свет фар разгонял темноту. Но он шёл, ведомый тем же инстинктом, который безошибочно приводил его к Мегатрону на поле боя; который когда-то, давным-давно, привёл прилежного архивиста к полным ярости, пламени и затаённой горечи речам бывшего шахтёра.   
И, в конце концов, Оптимус нашёл, что искал.   
— Когда-то я поклялся, что никогда сюда не вернусь, — сказал Мегатрон. Здесь, в самом нижнем секторе, еще остались неразработанные энергонные жилы, и голубоватые вспышки то затухали, то разгорались ярче, словно мерно билась искра. Мегатрон сидел на полу, обхватив колени сцепленными в замок руками.   
Оптимус шагнул ближе.   
— Поднимешься со мной на поверхность?   
— Зачем? Ты победил, Прайм. Ты всегда был упрямым оплавком, им и остался.   
— Мне не нужна победа.   
— Тогда зачем ты сражался?   
— Я не… — Оптимус умолк и несмело опустил руку Мегатрону на плечо. Оно дрогнуло под ладонью. — Тогда лучше бы я проиграл.  
Мегатрон поднял взгляд. Оптимуса неприятно поразило открытое, беспомощное выражение его лица. Мегатрон резко отвернулся.   
— Хочешь уметь проигрывать — научись отступать с достоинством. И не сдавайся.   
— Я не сдаюсь. Поэтому я здесь.   
Мегатрон двинул плечом, стряхивая ладонь, и встал с пола.   
— Я не понимаю. Ты победил. Ты мог… мог пойти куда угодно. Мог двинуться дальше. Ты Оптимус Прайм. А вместо этого ты здесь, в проклятом Каоне. И я не могу от тебя избавиться. — Мегатрон ткнул дулом пушки ему в грудь. Оптимус не стал отводить его руку.   
— Стреляй.   
Мегатрон медлил.  
— Мне тоже страшно, — тихо признался Оптимус, не глядя на него. — Я не готов, я не хочу… Я хочу свободы — свободы для всех.   
— Не нам выбирать, кто что получит. И не смей меня жалеть!   
— Мир не вертится вокруг тебя, Мегатрон. Я сам пришёл сюда и не хочу уходить. Это мой выбор.  
Мегатрон глянул на него с недоумением, будто такой простой вариант даже не приходил ему в голову, и вдруг усмехнулся:  
— А ты совсем не изменился.   
— Должен был?   
— По-прежнему выводишь меня из себя и заставляешь делать что-то тебе назло. Всегда так было.   
— Да, — кивнул Оптимус. — Нам это дорого обошлось. Кибертрону это дорого обошлось.   
— Кибертрон… восстанавливается, — медленно проговорил Мегатрон, словно ему до сих пор сложно было в это поверить.   
— Да.   
— Благодаря тебе.   
Оптимус не ответил. Мегатрон наклонился ближе к нему, искательно вглядываясь в лицо.   
— Ты всё отдал. И теперь ты здесь. Почему?   
Оптимус осторожно положил ладонь ему на грудь. Металл был теплый, живой на ощупь.   
— Потому что я там, где хочу быть.   
— Спасибо, — тихо сказал Мегатрон и наклонился ещё ниже.   
— Тебе не за что благодарить, — какое-то время спустя ответил Оптимус.  
— Может, и не за что. Но я всё равно благодарен.   
***  
Каон медленно разрушался. На Кибертроне строили на века, но даже прочный металл без должного ухода медленно уступал течению времени. Яма Арены после очередного сезона ливней заполнилась растворителем, в котором уже почти не было кислотных примесей и тяжёлой взвеси, и в сине-стальной глади отражалось чистое небо. По дорогам, ограждениям, стенам строений зазмеились тонкие линии живого кибер-металла, медленно отвоёвывающего себе место под светилом. Шахты, незыблемо простоявшие всю войну и долгие ворны до неё, медленно проседали под собственным весом.   
Лишь одно здание стихия будто обходила стороной. Оптимус продолжал поддерживать в нём порядок — и, надо сказать, стало гораздо легче, когда ему больше не ставили палки в колёса.   
Однажды над бывшими трущобами, теперь почти до самых крыш покрытыми разросшимися фрактальными побегами живого металла, раздался рёв самолётных двигателей. Эхо расползлось по Каону поначалу неохотно, но потом всё шире и шире, словно город не сразу вспомнил, как должным образом отражать звуки.  
Пришельцев было двое — мех и фемка, оба худощавые скоростные летуны без малейших оружейных модификаций. Они трансформировались и приземлились перед зданием, глядя на него с суеверным страхом в оптике.   
Мегатрона и Оптимуса, сидящих друг подле друга на лестнице, они, конечно, не заметили. Фемка вошла первой, в дверях чуть задержалась, но тут же торопливо занесла ногу и шагнула внутрь.   
— Здесь никого! — крикнула она.   
— А почему тогда так чисто? И тепло? И ржавчины нет? — Её спутник мялся на пороге, тревожно вздёрнув крылья.   
— Не глупи. Просто хорошая техника со встроенным климат-контролем. Не все древние боты в колёса трансформировались, знаешь ли. Ну же, пойдём. Я хочу посмотреть!   
Мегатрон с усмешкой поднялся со ступеней, и его тень простёрлась над распахнутой дверью.   
— Сейчас я их припугну. Помчатся отсюда до самого Аякона.   
Оптимус со смехом обхватил его за бедро и удержал.   
— Погоди. Я тоже хочу посмотреть — на них.   
Мегатрон одарил его скептическим взглядом:   
— На что тут смотреть? Обычные самоуверенные юнцы.   
Мех и фемка тем временем успели пройти несколько залов.  
— И на что тут смотреть? — разочарованно сказал мех. — Ничего особенного. В Тарнском музее тракторной эволюции и то поинтереснее. И это — самый первый десептиконский штаб?   
— Ш-ш! Слышал?  
— Где?   
— Показалось, — рассмеялась фемка. — А ты чуть турбины со страху не врубил. Пойдём дальше. Я хочу узнать, правда ли тут покоятся останки самого Мегатрона.   
— Дался тебе этот Мегатрон. Он же жил Праймас знает когда.   
— Он развязал войну. И ещё, говорят, писал неплохие стихи.   
— Воистину, стоило жить ради этого момента признания, — иронично прокомментировал Мегатрон. Оптимус, впрочем, видел, что он уязвлён.   
Мех и фемка продолжили бродить по штабу. Несколько раз брали в руки старые датапады, в своё время отчищенные и заряженные Оптимусом, но клали их на место, не решаясь включить. Рассматривали рамки из-под тактических голокарт на стенах, опасливо трогали столы и стулья.   
— Ну и где этот знаменитый призрак Лорда Мегатрона, из-за которого из Каона сбежали даже скраплеты?   
Мех поёжился. Ему явно было не по себе от самоуверенности подруги.   
— Скраплеты сбежали, потому что мигрировали инсектиконы и есть стало нечего. Инсектиконы мигрировали из-за смены климата и новых энергонных месторождений. Простейшая кибербиология, все это знают. Призраков не существует.   
— Ой, да катись ты колёсиком, — протянула фемка. — Скучно с тобой!   
— Летим отсюда, а? Посмотрели и будет.  
— А я хочу остаться до заката. Вдруг он появится! Говорят, он не присоединился к Всеискре, потому что пил кровь Юникрона, и теперь вечно обречён блуждать по городу, где поднял первое восстание, и не покинет его, пока последнее здание в Каоне не обратится в прах…   
На потолке с треском взорвалась лампа. Мех и фемка взвизгнули и кинулись друг другу в объятия.   
— Посмотри-ка, развелось историков, — недобро протянул Мегатрон. — Ну что, налюбовался на современную молодёжь?   
Оптимус не успел ответить, потому что при взрыве второй лампы летуны выскочили в двери, на ходу трансформируясь, и пролетели прямо сквозь него. Мегатрон, глядя, как он отмахивается от энергонных паров, расхохотался.   
— Да, это тебе не скраплетов отваживать.   
Оптимус со вздохом взял его за руку и притянул ближе к себе.   
— Прости. Не подумал, что тебе будет неприятно, если они напомнят, что ты…   
— Иногда я и сам не помню, что меня больше нет. Ведь я по-прежнему Ужас Каона. — По его плотно сжатым губам Оптимус видел, что услышанное задело Мегатрона больше, чем тот желает показать, но он давно уже научился не давить, когда того не надо. — А ты? Тебя они даже не вспомнили.   
— Все считают, что я во Всеискре, — пожал плечами Оптимус. — Всего лишь один Прайм из многих.   
— Но это неправда.   
— Да. Я знаю. Ты знаешь. Это что-то меняет? Мне просто тут нравится, я уже много раз говорил.   
Мегатрон, не выпуская его руки, потянул его за собой, наружу, где как раз разгорался закат, который пришлые летуны так и не застали.   
— Послушай… Оптимус.  
— Не Прайм?  
— Оптимус. Если ты хочешь уйти… я понимаю. Ты отдал мне больше, чем я мог просить. Чем я заслуживаю. Я до сих пор не понимаю, зачем ты вообще пришёл сюда. Почему остался. Я… я не имею права тебя держать. Ты заслуживаешь свободы. Заслуживаешь… соединиться со всеми. Не смейся, пожалуйста. Я много ворн искал в себе силы это сказать. Я справлюсь один.   
— «Пока последнее здание в Каоне не обратится в прах»?  
— Может, и после этого.   
— Если я и уйду… — медленно начал Оптимус. Мегатрон, по-прежнему держа его за руку, отвернулся, будто скрывая выражение лица. — Если и покину Каон, то только вместе с тобой. Тебе нечего опасаться.   
— Это глупая жертва, Оптимус.   
— Это вообще не жертва. Я уже говорил тебе как-то, что я Прайм. Я сам решаю, где и с кем оставаться. Даже если от меня самого осталась только блуждающая неупокоенная искра.   
Они помолчали, сидя бок о бок, пока над Каоном одна за другой загорались звёзды. На тёмном небе далекими росчерками виднелись вспышки взлетающих шаттлов и сгорающих в атмосфере старых спутников. На Кибертроне кипела жизнь, и недалёк тот день, когда даже в заброшенный, окутанный пугающими легендами Каон явятся новые боты – и на сей раз останутся.   
— А если бы я решил… покинуть Каон, не дожидаясь, когда он наконец сровняется с землёй? И рад буду, если ты отправишься вместе со мной. Если хочешь. Что скажешь?   
Оптимус потянулся, разминая плечевые суставы, и крутанул колёсами.   
— Хмм. Трансформируемся — и выдвигаемся?


End file.
